


There Was No Rust Build-Up

by cherry_slushy



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Canon - Movie, F/M, just kidding they murdered a teenager, they swear that's the only bad thing they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_slushy/pseuds/cherry_slushy
Summary: A short one-shot of what happened after Veronica and JD wrote Heather's suicide note. A closer look at Veronica's thoughts as she leaves her best friend's house for the last time.





	There Was No Rust Build-Up

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't published anything Heathers-related before, but I'm excited about this piece! I hope you enjoy it, and I hope to write longer pieces in the future. Please leave a comment at the end if you did like it!

_ “That’s good, you done this before?” _

Veronica avoided looking at JD’s face, whose eyebrows had raised considerably. God, what had she done? A prank on the deadliest girl in school gone wrong, and now she was a criminal.

Well, she was only a criminal if she got caught.

Veronica was quiet as she placed the forged note on the still standing section of the shattered table, her eyes flitting to her best friend’s still body. She shivered.

“Yeah, it’s, uh, cold as hell in here, right?” JD commented behind her, breaking the silence. Veronica’s mouth twitched into a half-smile.

“Hell’s supposed to be hot, isn’t it? ‘Cold as hell’ wouldn’t be entirely accurate,” Veronica corrected as she stood, brushing the fronts of her leggings. At least he had the guts to talk about temperature during a time like this. Her brow furrowed as she inspected the pink bedroom before adding, “Hey, can’t cops find fingerprints? Wouldn’t they suspect us?”

JD paused for a moment, his hands buried inside his coat pockets as he seemed to ponder the idea. He glanced up after a moment a slow grin forming upon his face. He held more confidence now than he did a few minutes ago when Heather di-

“You’re her best friend, aren’t you? It would make sense to have your prints all over the place! You gotta trust me on this one, Veronica, nobody will know it was us. If we just leave now everything will be absolutely  _ perfecto. _ ”

“Yeah. Okay,” Veronica nodded, “okay, that makes sense. We should go then. We can’t be here when Heather’s parents come back.”

JD grunted affirmatively, holding out a hand for her to take. She grasped it, a surge of adrenaline racing through her as she felt the warmth of his hand in hers. Veronica gazed up at him then, in some sort of dazed wonder. It dawned on her. The Mythic Bitch of Westerburg High was no more.

The euphoria from that thought alone was enough to turn her on.

She tugged on his hand then, pulling him down to lock his lips with hers. Her kiss was fervent, hardly taking any moments for air. Veronica’s mind felt dizzy as her hands wove through JD’s dark locks, and she only felt more excited when his hands wrapped around her waist.  _ He’s better than vodka, _ Veronica thought as she pushed him to Heather’s former bed.

“Veronica,” JD murmured, his breath short from the ongoing kisses from his girlfriend, “we have to go. Besides, it’s probably poor manners to fuck in the bed of the recently deceased.”

She glowered, although she knew he was right. As soon as the thought occurred to her, her mind cleared and the severity of the situation took over once more. A feeling of disgust came over her then, what was wrong with her? Was she that fucked up that she would have sex with her boyfriend in her dead friend’s bed?

_ That’s right,  _ a voice inside her reminded her,  _ Heather Chandler is dead. _

She winced before turning on her heel and heading to the door. Her insides were burning as her emotions silently battled each other inside her. What she wouldn’t give for  _ normalcy _ right now.

“I know it’s 9 AM but, buy me a slushie?” She asked suddenly, as they walked toward the sliding glass door. JD chuckled.

“Why not? If we get out of here, we can consider it a celebratory drink.”

“If it were a celebratory drink, I would ask for something stronger.” Veronica mumbled as she let JD out the door first. She glanced around the brightly lit kitchen one more time before looking in the direction of Heather’s bedroom.

_ Sorry, Heather,  _ Veronica thought,  _ but you know this was probably for the best. _


End file.
